


Cursed

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dashingfrost - Freeform, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:31:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Prompt: Fandral is cursed on one of Thor's adventures and Loki has to figure out how to lift the enchantment? (I'm not talking like an epic quest, just Loki doing his magic thing, fixing his stupid boyfriend's problems.)





	

“Everyone knows not to steal gold from a dragon. Everyone Knows That, Fandral!” Loki raised his voice as he emphasized his last words. Loki wasn’t looking at him, staring at the pages of the rather large tomb before him as he constantly scanned the words before turning the pages.

Fandral sighed where he was sitting beside him. “I didn’t think–”

“No, you did not think. You never think about these things,” Loki answered.

“It was an accident, Loki!” Fandral insisted. “I didn’t do this just to annoy you.”

“No, you did it to worry me into a grave,” Loki replied. He began doing complicated hand motions in the air, green streaks of magic trailing his fingers.

“Loki…”

“Be silent while I try to concentrate,” Loki commanded.

Fandral complied for the moment. This was the third spell that Loki had tried and he was clearly starting to feel the strain. Fandral was also feeling the strain of the dragon’t curse, but he was trying hard not to let it show. There was a blackness that had begun to spread up his arms and Loki warned him that, should it reach his heart, there would be nothing that Loki could do.

He really hadn’t meant to steal from the dragon. It was widely believed that dragons cursed their gold. He’d only meant to get a closer look, but Thor had woken the dragon and in their haste to get away, he had slipped the coin in his pocket.

His arms burned as Loki’s spell fizzled out. Loki was breathing heavily as he reached out to inspect Fandral's arm. “Damn it!” Loki swore.

“Hey, you’ll get it,” Fandral told him, taking his hand. “I believe in you.”

“You’d better,” Loki replied. “I’d hate to be wasting my efforts.” Loki’s eyes avoided his and he bite his lip. He knew this situation was serious, but he still found it adorable when Loki tried to hide how worried he was.

“Release me, I have work to do,” Loki demanded.

Smiling, Fandral did as he was told. Loki looked back at him a moment, but tried to pretend that he wasn’t disappointed as he got back to his book. He waited until Loki started flipping through pages again to move closer and lean his head on Loki’s shoulder.

“You’re in the way, you fool.”

Fandral didn’t move. After a moment, Loki wrapped his arm around his shoulders. “If you ever worry me this badly again, I’m going to lay my own curse on you.”

Fandral laughed. “I believe you, Loki. It wasn’t my intention to worry you, my prince.”

The silence stretched while Loki closed one book and opened another. The soft sound of pages turning calmed him. Finally, Loki pushed him up upright. “Sit up and let me try the next one.”

Loki was chanting this time as he made his hand motions. Watching Loki do magic was always impressive and Fandral began to appreciate it more and more each time Loki used it. Regardless of whether it was for pranks or practicality.

Finally, Fandral felt the magic rush over him like a wave. He felt like he could breath again and the subtle burning that had plagued his limbs was slowly receeding. Fandral sucked in a deep breath.

“Did it work?” Loki asked, checking Fandrals arms. The black marks were fading slowly and Loki let out a deep breath. “I did it.”

Fandral smiled at him. “You did it.”

Loki threw his arms around him. “You scared me,” He whispered.

Fandral returned the embrace, pressing a kiss into Loki's hair. “I know, sorry. I knew you could do it.”

Loki pulled back slightly and pinched him. “Next time you wish to see me do something impressive, you could simply ask!”

“Thank you,” Fandral said sincerely.


End file.
